Heretofore, it has been the general practice to completely assemble all of an automobile's door components on line in the main assembly line of the automotive manufacturer. However, there has been a recent move to accomplish a substantial amount of the door assembly off line, typically at a remote, subcontractor's facility. In this subassembly, the subcontractor might, for example, provide a modular interior door trim panel upon which are mounted a significant number of the mechanical and electrical components for the door. Note, for example, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/097,555, filed Sept. 15, 1987, entitled "Modular Trim Panel Unit for Motor Vehicle Doors" of R. Basson et al.
In such subassembly operations, it is necessary to ultimately couple the various mechanical components which are on the main door frame with the various mechanical components provided on the modular door panel in the subassembly operation. One approach taken in the prior art has been to "eyeball" the coupling interface(s), as the modular door panel is brought into contact with the main door frame, as the two are being assembled and fastened together. Such an approach requires relatively precise positioning of the two door panel/frame elements, as well as relatively carefully controlled movement of the two door elements as they are brought together for fastening. An example of this approach is believed to be Offenlengungsschrift 1,955,213 of Bernard Forstingn et al (date of disclosure May 19, 1971).
Another exemplary prior art reference is U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,683 of Narita et al, issued May 1, 1979, entitled "Door For a Vehicle, Especially Passenger Motor Vehicle". In this patent, a slit or other opening is required for access into the interior of the door panels being attached together for mating of the mechanical components, which in the case of this patent, are window drive components.
In contrast, the present invention provides for the automatic mating of mechanical components, particularly, the door locking components, as the modular panel is being interfaced and attached to the main door frame in the main assembly operation, without the need for precise positioning or high controlled movement. Note is also made of assignee's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/097,230 filed 09/15/87, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,697, entitled "Modular Panel Assembly, Particularly Automotive Door Panels With Independent Coupling of Modular Components" of Daniel E. Boileau, which has in some respects a similar approach for, for example, coupling window drive components.